Kingdom for a Heart Part V
by The Pearl Red Knight
Summary: Sora and Kyoya have been reunited under the darkest circumstances. With Sora teetering on the verge of death, will they ever look into one another's eyes again? FINAL PART! REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 27: UNITE!

Chapter 27: The Italian Cavalry And The Hosts: UNITE!

"ARGH! THIS PLANE ISN'T LANDING QUICK ENOUGH!" bellowed Hikaru through his headphones as the jet screeched to a halt on the runway. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon as the seatbelt signs turned off. The city of Rome did not yet know of its newest visitors, or of their miserable occupations.

Kaoru patted his impatient brother's arm. "We'll landing already, Hikaru. Calm down."

Honey could not stop crying. "Is Sora-chan going to make it?" he kept asking Mori, who was silent and still the entire way over.

Mori shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure, Mitsukuni"

"She will." Kyoya glared out the windows, holding back his own tears of weakness and sorrow. "She's strong, and a fighter. She will make it."

Haruhi grunted as she woke up from Kaoru's gentle nudges. "Wuzzit?"

Hikaru snarled in another fit of impatience. "HURRY UP, YOU FRIGGIN' PILOT! LET US OFF THE DAMN PLANE!!"

One of the pretty flight attendants frowned at him. "Please, sir. We're ready to get off, if you will just relax. Your luggage is waiting in several limos outside the terminal." She motioned to one of the stewards. "Ruki will take you now."

He bowed and moved aside as Kyoya walked briskly down the aisle, Mori a few inches behind him. It seemed neither of them would forfeit their hold on Sora just yet. ALthough she would always belong to Kyoya, Mori still held his own place in her heart, and vice versa.

* * *

King Takimaru paced anxiously up and down the alarmingly white hallway of _Ospedale Generale Roma_. Alexia and the twins had gone for coffee, and Cera was reading a book for distraction. Riiko waited at the end of the hall for the Host Club's arrival. Kyoya called them from the airport not a few minutes ago, saying they were on the way.

"Your Majesty?" Elaina held up a large cup of coffee, her eyes red with lack of sleep. Natalia appeared behind her with several more large cups and a small espresso for Alexia, who was holding their donuts.

King Takimaru gently took his cup from Elaina. "Thank you, m'dear. I'm sorry that I've been such a burden to you."

"Not at all," mumbled Cera from behind _Wuthering Heights. _"You're like a father to us all."

Natalia slumped into the chair besides Cera, slurping her coffee. "I'm wiped. Where are the guys?"

Riiko looked back at her. "On their way. They should be here any minute, from Kyoya's tone of voice and Hikaru's yelling."

Alexia sat down onto the couch. The waiting room was top-notch, complete with several wide-screen TVs and a multitude of couches and chairs, with the small exception of the hospital atmosphere. "Sire, I strongly suggest you eat something," she urged. "Lack of sleep isn't helping any of us."

King Takimaru gave in and settled beside her. "You're right. I'm just fraught with concern." He stared at the door. "Her doctors said there's no permanent damage other than the possibility of slight amnesia. Her operation on her leg went well, and her arm will be in a sling for a few weeks." The catch in his voice gave away something. He nibbled on his donut.

"And?" Alexia pressed him for more info.

"She won't wake up. They've tried everything, but it's her own will that has to break through. All we can do is hope for the best. Also, she isn't breathing on her own, so..." He shut his eyes. "If she doesn't start...they may...take her off life support."

* * *

Alexia stared up in horror. "What?!"

"All we can do is hope?" repeated Elaina, sitting Indian-style on the chair. "That's totally lame!"

Riiko sprang to attention. "The guys are here." They watched as she flung herself into Honey's outstretched arms.

Alexia looked up as one by one, the Host Club filed into the waiting room. Mori sat opposite Cera, eyes blood red. Haruhi settled beside King Takimaru and fell back asleep. Hikaru was, naturally, fuming as he took a seat next to Mori. Kaoru chose to lean against the wall by his brother, and Kyoya went immediately to Alexia.

"Tamaki?" he asked quietly.

"He's with her," she replied. "I've never seen him so...quiet."

"Where?" His voice sounded desperate for information.

"Down the hall, to the left, room 517. Wait," she added as he turned around. "Don't do anything rash, or she'll have my head."

He nodded silently and left the room.

"How's he been holding up?" Natalia asked Mori, staring over her X-Large cup of black coffee.

"He's doing okay. The flight over here was pretty normal, with the silence and the occasional narrowing of the eyes." Kaoru sighed. "So far, no signs of possible suicide or murder in the first degree. The driver should be safe, for the moment."

Mori allowed a small smile at Honey as Riiko crashed in his lap.

Elaina groaned as her stomach growled. "Pass me another chocolate iced. I'm starving."

"How long have you been here?" mumbled Haruhi incoherently, eyes closed. The King answered her as Alexia leaned her head against the wall.

"Since four yesterday. She needed surgery on her right fibula, and her arm has to heal. From what I know, no severe head damage, except for possible amnesia. She's not breathing on her own, so she has a bunch of tubes and needles stuck in her." Mori's head snapped up. "Her physical condition is excellent, but she's still comatose."

Honey wailed. "She can't die!"

Natalia frowned deeply. "Maybe Kyoya can help. She's really missed him loads."

Hikaru banged his head on the wall. "Damn it all! Why Sora? Of all the people on the planet, why does everything bad happen to her?!"

"Karma, perhaps," shrugged Cera, closing her novel. "'All you do in life comes back to you.'"

"I like that song...but anyway, what has she done bad, to where karma or whatever affects her?"

Natalia and Elaina exchanged looks of apprehension.

"You two," said Mori, pointing his fingers at them. "Explain. NOW."

Elaina sighed and motioned for someone to shut the door. Kaoru leaned over to shut it.

"You all know the story behind her...brother?"

King Takimaru took his cue to leave, gently replacing Haruhi's head onto a silk pillow.

"Yes."

"Well, Sora has always wanted her father to make amends with him, but His Majesty won't have it. Yusuke broke the code of honor for the Mikage family. So, being the girl she is, Sora ran away to try and find him. Her journey led her to Sydney, in Australia. Boy, were they mad."

"Who?" Honey asked, fiddling with Riiko's hair.

"Both Yusuke and the King." Natalia picked up the story. "Her own brother! Well, you can imagine Sora when she found out her own brother told her location to her father. She was livid with rage. Yet again, she took a drastic risk and fled Australia to, you guessed it, America, the only other place where the language wasn't foreign to her. The King questioned all of us, but out of loyalty to Sora, we remained quiet. Then, the unimaginable happened."

"That would be?"

"Someone leaked the knowledge of Sora's relationship with Toya. The entire country was curious as to why they weren't informed of a possible future king and his murder. So, King Takimaru tracked Sora down, and she reluctantly agreed to come to Japan, to wait out the press and its nasty rumors."

"That's why she came here? Rumors?" Hikaru sounded almost skeptical.

"Exactly. We had to make sure she wouldn't leave again. That's why we came for a few weeks. Then the Daytime Soap Opera Love Triangle formed, right under our noses. You cannot possibly imagine our joy when we discovered a way to keep her grounded in one place. What we weren't expecting was for her to actually fall in love." She threw a look of pity at Mori. "Sorry, big guy, but I was rooting for Kyoya. Both of you were the perfect match for Sora."

"It seems that I'm not her choice, however."

"That was inevitable, too. Neither of you had the unattainable bit going on, and you didn't have the bad boy reputation, either. So what was it?" She leaned forward, curious. "What is it about the two of you that is so strong in her eyes? The silence? Perhaps it's something invisible to the rest of the world."

Honey glanced down at Riiko, her eyes wide awake. "Mitsukuni, have the doctors come back yet?" she asked drowsily.

He shook his head. "No, Riiko. Go back to sleep. Here." He placed his stuffed rabbit in her arms. "Bun-Bun will help you sleep."

Kaoru suddenly shifted against the wall. "Tono."

Tamaki stood in the doorway, a blank look on his face. "She's still out. Kyoya's in there with her now." He glared at Haruhi's sleeping form. "Why don't we all head to the hotel? Some rest would be good." He picked up Haruhi. "Come on now."

Natalia yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I agree. Let's go, Elaina. Alexia? Riiko?"

Slowly, Alexia shook her head. "My place is here, with the princess. I'm still her bodyguard."

Riiko snuggled closer against Honey, snoring.

Kaoru casually took Natalia's hand and started for the door. Hikaru kicked at the marble floor before departing, a low string of profanities issuing from his mouth.

Mori stood to lay on the other couch. "I'll rest here."

Honey nodded, leaned back onto the couch, and closed his eyes.

Cera raised an eyebrow before shutting her lids, too.

* * *

Haruhi peeked through her eyelids as the car came to a halt. Tamaki exhaled sharply as he looked down at her. "Haruhi. Rest." Sure enough, the driver opened their doors and they stepped out into the noon sunlight. _Took long enough. I had no idea how far Genova is from Rome._

"Uh-uh." She rubbed her eyes. "I'm rested enough. Now I can be worried." She yawned. "How is Sora doing?" she asked as Tamaki dragged her through the sliding doors into the hotel lobby.

"Not well," growled Kaoru, his forehead creased. "The others will tell us if something happens."

Natalia gently squeezed his hand. "You guys are making this more dramatic than it is. She'll be fine, as long as Kyoya's by her side. That's the thing about lovers. You always know how the other one is doing, and where they are at all times." They waited for one of the elevators to arrive at their floor. One of the bellhops came to take their luggage. Finally, the bell dinged, and they got off in search of their rooms.

Hikaru was pounding a mint into powder in his hand. "How...can...we...just...sit...here?"

Elaina scowled. "It's all we can do, for now." She opened her, Natalia's and Haruhi's room and quietly locked the door behind them. "Now get some rest, all of you." She heard Hikaru snarl and stalk off. Kaoru and Tamaki bade them goodbye.

Haruhi walked over to the other side and gazed out the window. "Let's make a promise. **When** Sora wakes up, we'll all go out for ice cream, and take her to the festival in honor of her homecoming." She smiled and turned her head. "There's fireworks that night, and we're going to celebrate whether you like it or not."

* * *

The beeping was incessant as Kyoya drummed his fingers on the table beside Sora's head. The sunlight was shining his face, and it greatly irritated him. Doctor Kostos was sure taking a long-ass time...They had moved her from emergency to another unit altogether. He glanced back at her peaceful face, a bandage wrapped around her tender head. Her left hand was loosely grasping his. _At least she's responsive_. _I'd be drowning in misery if she didn't move once. I hate this. Why her...? Hurry up, you stupid doctor...I wonder..._

Slowly and cautiously, he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers.

Sora's eyelids fluttered slightly, but she didn't open them.

He laid his head down on her pillow. The scent of strawberries and perfume wafted from her hair, the only part of her that seemed untouched by the accident. Tamaki had once said her hair was one of her best features, along with her eyes. _Open your eyes, please..._

"I take it you must be Mr. Ootori." An extremely young and handsome blond doctor stood behind Kyoya's chair, clipboard in hand and a wide grin on his face. "I'm Dr. Marine Kostos. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Shaking his hand, Kyoya turned in his seat. "Her condition?"

"Improving by the hour." He flipped several papers over as he spoke. "Nothing too severe, no permanent damage, her leg should heal in a few weeks, as will her arm, and she should be able to breathe on her own." His smile was sad now. "I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do. Perhaps you can help, young sir. See if she responds to you in other ways." Suddenly, his beeper went off. "Excuse me. We have a gunshot wound." He smiled once more before twirling out of the brightly lit room.

Kyoya looked back at Sora. "Sora?"

Her hand tightened around his own. That meant she could hear him, somehow.

"Sora, sweetie? I'm here. You're safe now. But I need you to do something for me.

"You have to wake up, now. I need you, now more than ever. If...**when** we get through this, you will stay by my side, whether you like it or not. Your father be damned. You're mine. So you have to wake up. Please, love. For me."


	2. Chapter 28: Through the Mist

Chapter 28: Through The Mist

'_Weird...it's so quiet...like...the whole world...has stopped..._

'_There's no pain...no fear, no doubt...no worries...is this Heaven? It's kind of warm...so is it hell? Maybe...but I never did anything bad enough to land me there...so where am I?_

'_Where am I?_

'_Who am I?_

'_What is my purpose?_

'_I'm so happy...wherever I am, I'm feeling happy...warm, at peace...complete...and..._

'_I know...everyone's alright...they're not in danger..._

'_Danger...it used to have a meaning...a definition...what is it?'_

"_Sora?" The voice was full of authority, but it sounded warm, like she felt. And it reminded her of another place, other than the one she was in now..._

"_Who is it?" she called out._ _The light was comforting, but it seemed to glow brighter._

"_It is I, your mother." A young woman floated into being, her long brown hair flowing elegantly behind her, her dress of the purest white._

'_Mother...it rings a bell...'_

"_Mother?" She was confused. "This word...has a meaning, yes?"_

"_You have grown so much..." The woman's voice was filled with an emotion...but what? "What are you doing here?"_

"_What are you doing here...Mother?"_

"_This is where I belong...and where you don't. My family...the only people I truly loved...I wanted to preserve those moments...so I closed my eyes and allowed the content to wash over me...and now, my eyes are closed forever. Don't let your eyes close yet, Sora!"_

_She smiled and began to fade. Sora reached a hand out toward her, but grasped only air._

'_Family...love...forever...belong..._

'_What do these words mean?'_

"_With my eyes closed, the pain's gone...there is it again...pain...what meanings have these words...?"_

"_I couldn't stop him..." Another figure in pearly white appeared at her shoulder, speaking low but caring. "He was so wrapped up in his work...I couldn't see him for what he was capable of..."_

_Sora glanced sideways. "You are...__**his**__ mother."_

'_I know...that meaning now...'_

"_I am. I was brought here after my disease. And my husband...never knew. Neither did any of my children."_

"_But...?"_

"_I have always loved all of them." She shook her jet black hair past her shoulders, where it curled at the ends. "My son pines for you like no other. Please, return to that world before it is too late..." She closed her eyes and disappeared._

_Once again, Sora stared at a blank area. "What is your son's name?"_

'_I know the answer...I know I do...so what is it? What is his name?'_

"_Wow. You look pretty out of place here, sis."_

_Sitting beside her feet was a young man, a few years younger than her, with gorgeous brown locks cascading down his face. Things were becoming clear to Sora, now more than ever._

"_You would have been a lady killer, Chichiri."_

"_Thanks, I suppose. What about you, Sora? How is your love life?"_

"_I'm...not sure."_

"_Oh. Well, if you remember, tell me. I want to know. How are Yusuke and Father? I think Yusuke was in Sydney the last I heard..."_

"_He was...but how did you...?"_

"_I dunno. Take your guess." He glanced at something behind him. "Whoops, got to go. Another time_ _then, Sora." He waved and looked back down, fading fast._

_Sora launched herself_ _to the spot where he had sat. "NO! WHY IS EVERYONE LEAVING ME?!"_

'_Alone...no one around...losing them...it hurts...the pain...oh, why won't it go away?!'_

"_COME BACK, PLEASE!"_

"_Sora? What are you doing here?" A teenager with untidy bronze hair and a muscular build clasped his hand around her wrist. "This isn't the place for you."_

_Sora spun around. "Toya!" She embraced him tightly. "Oh, Toya!"_

_He laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "Silly old bear. Why are you here? I mean, sure it's safe, but it's also lonely..no one's ever around for long."_

_She buried her head into his chest. "I want the pain to go away! It hurts so much!"_

"_Yes, I know. But you can't give up. Not now. There are people who need you. What about Kyoya? How do you think he's feeling, with you gone?"_

_Now the tears began. She clenched her jaw. "I know, but...!"_

"_He needs you more than I do." His arms grew tighter. "He loves you more than you can imagine. More than anyone can. As I loved you, so does he."_

'_Toya?'_

"_Go to him. He's waiting. Don't make him impatient, okay?" Something touched her hair-his lips?-and his arms unwound from her waist. His eyes were gentle but fierce. "When the time comes, I'll be the one to get you." He grinned once before turning and running into the white void._

_Sora ran after him. "No! Don't leave me!"_

_She paused, glaring after him. 'Am I...alone again?'_

"_SORA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?? YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!!"_

_A small girl ran past her, rubbing the tears off her face. "I have to find him! I need to talk with Toya!"_

"_SORA!!" A young lady came rushing after her. The white void disappeared_.

_...Matron? Tamaki's mother?_

* * *

The younger version of Violette Benoit paused before Sora. "Have you seen a little girl run by?" she asked softly, her voice filled with concern.

Sora looked out over the wide fields of flowers, smiling. "You don't have to worry about her. She won't get too far."

Violette tilted her head sideways. "I think so, too. Poor thing...her father just got after her for something rather trivial. And her mother recently died giving birth to her younger brother. He was stillborn, as well..."

The clouds were white and puffy against the palace walls. Here and there, a few trees were gathered to create some shade. Her home from years past...Sora looked back at her. "Matron, why have you...gone after the girl?"

"She is my world, aside from my son. I care about her well-being." Suddenly, Violette narrowed her eyes. "You called me Matron. Who are you? Only the children know me by that name."

Sora stared down at the grass before looking her mother in the eyes. "A princess, _signora, _from a distant country. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Really?"

"I was raised by my father, with my older brother far away, and my friends surrounding me with their love."

"What are you saying?" Violette stared over the fields now. "You're...Sora, but from the future?"

"...Matron Violette. You always see through my pretenses. I was always a horrid liar."

"I have." She shook her head, glancing back at Sora. "Oh, what am I doing, talking to an illusion? My head had finally caved in under pressure. There is no such thing as time travel. But, I shall play along. Please return. You do not belong here."

_I thought so. These are my memories, from years ago. But...then, what was the white void? Was I really in Heaven? Huh, how odd. I was in Heaven, yet not truly dead..._

Just then, the young Sora ran into Violette's arms, crying. "I can't find Toya! He left me here all alone! HE'S SO MEAN!!" She noticed Sora. "Who's she?"

She gently patted little Sora's head. "Nobody. You don't need to know. She will be leaving soon." Violette looked at Sora. "Do you know where to go back to? Do you know how? Will you be fine by yourself?"

Sora smirked and nodded eagerly. "I know how. It's easy. _Ciao, signora._"

The meadow in front of her home faded away, and she stood in a dark, empty void. _Thank you, Matron. For everything you have ever done for me. I'll be sure to visit you one day, after I wake up once more._ "Because...I'm not alone. I know it. If I call out to him, he'll answer."

She smiled up at nothing and ran, not looking behind her.

_If he truly loves me...I'll wake up, and finally be in his arms once more._


	3. Chapter 29: Proclaimation

Chapter 29: Proclaimation

Tamaki laid his head on Haruhi's shoulder as the limo pulled up in front of the hospital. "I had the most wonderful dream last night," he sighed. "Except it was really odd at the same time. My mother worked for Sora and her family. She was so happy, with me and Father in her life."

Haruhi softly nudged him with her elbow. "Your dreams tend to be a little eccentric sometimes, senpai, but they never lie. Who knows? Maybe she did once work for the Mikage family."

"Nah, she would have told me about Sora." He froze as the driver opened the doors for them. "Unless she did, and I was too young to remember? We are distantly related..."

"Really?" Hikaru was in a much better mood from yesterday. "That's awesome!"

Elaina jerked awake. "Are we there yet?"

"YEP!" Riiko bounced impatiently as they waited for Tamaki and Haruhi to slide out of the car. "HURRY, YOU GUYS!!"

Natalia rolled her eyes and allowed Kaoru to help her out. Honey and Mori stood waiting by the double doors. _Kyoya must be with Sora already, _Tamaki though shrewdly. It had been a week since (unbeknownst to the others) Sora first began to struggle from the cage of her mind. The Host Club had taken residence in Italy for the time being. Mori, Kyoya and Honey had stayed at Cera's condo; the others remained in the hotel, awaiting the sleeping beauty's return.

"Riiko!" Honey waved Bun-Bun at her. "They're serving free ice cream in the cafeteria!"

She dashed alongside him as they entered the reception area. Mori walked beside Cera and Alexia, keeping a steady pace. "How have the others been?"

Alexia shrugged and chose to walk in front of the group soundlessly.

Cera glanced up at Mori. "Not good. Alexia and Riiko were crying again. The doctors informed us on her condition. If she doesn't wake up by nine..." She trailed off.

"I see." He firmly grasped her hand in his wide one. "Then we must hope for the best."

Natalia startled them all by jumping onto Kaoru, kissing him square on the lips. Luckily, Hikaru snatched his DS as he kissed her back.

"KAORU! NATALIA!" Elaina stood, quivering with indignation. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Natalia broke off from the kiss first. "A spur of the moment sort of deal?"

Mori leaned down and mussed with her hair. "It's always the quiet ones," he muttered playfully. Cera giggled, passing the others to take hold of his hand again. She was shocked to find how warm it still was.

Mori glanced over at Tamaki and Alexia, who were fighting over a candy bar given to them by the friendly receptionist. Haruhi stood by, indifferent as usual. He chuckled, and continued to the elevators. Honey and Riiko came out of the cafeteria, both clutching their stuffed animals and cones.

"How strange...during a time of drama and angst, love can still blossom." Elaina laughed as Hikaru yelped, misunderstanding her. Alexia shook her head, laughing as well.

* * *

Kyoya wrestled with his eyelids, fighting to open them. But it was still too early for him to be waking up...

A small, warm hand touched his face. "My, aren't we sleepy this morning. Then again, it's not even dawn yet, so I understand."

His eyes snapped open.

Sora was laying across from him, her eyes amused, the tubes for her nose and mouth strewn on her chest. Her smile was bright and open. "Surprised to see me awake? How funny!" The moon was slowly setting over the horizon and a faint purplish glow was beginning to creep across the sky. "Well, not entirely amusing, given the circumstances...but I'll take it." She touched the circles under his eyes. "You haven't been getting a lot of sleep," she added disapprovingly.

Kyoya reached to cup her face. "Good morning, my sweet," he whispered, grinning. "Never mind me. Did you sleep well?"

She laughed softly. "If you can call a coma sleep, not so well. I argued with myself a lot. It tends to get boring after a while." She ran her fingers down his cheek. "Speaking of boring, do you have any idea how I've been since before the accident?"

His smile was dark. "I'm sorry. I knew I was supposed to come rescue you, and I never acted. Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive. Just a lot of misunderstandings. Kyoya..." She leaned her forehead against his. "I've really missed you."

"Sora," Kyoya sighed. "You make life difficult for us. In Tokyo, your father wants you home, and you manage to argue with my father. At home, you are too far away from me and you get hit by cars! What **are** we going to do with you?"

"Take me back home with you." Sora gazed longingly at his lips. "I can put my father in his place."

"At the risk of losing your life. I've heard enough to be worried about you."

"Ah, Tamaki...his head is so full of it."

"He's not the only one, you know."

"I know. I just love picking on him." She traded his lips for his eyes. "You have no idea how much I've learned in the past 24 hours."

"24 hours? Sora, you've been in the hospital for more than a week."

"WHAT?!" She struggled to sit up, but his hand remained firmly on her shoulder, so she had little choice but to lay back down. "A week? Jesus Christ!"

"Don't be upset," he said, chuckling. "I like having you completely to myself."

"But then, why were the people telling me things at the same...time...?" She broke off at a blank look from Kyoya. _Crap, he's going to think I'm completely out of my mind. Here goes..._

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Just heard some voices..." She needed to scrap up on her lies.

"Voices?" His voice became flat.

"Right. Um...see...when I was sleeping, I was in this place. A void, I guess? And some people from...my past came to visit me." She rolled over on her side, but he gently yanked her back.

"Explain."

"Well, uh...see, I had a Scrooge sort of experience..."

"You mean ghosts."

"Not really ghosts so much as angels..."

"WHAT?!"

"No, wait, listen! I didn't want to come back. It was really warm and peaceful there." She frowned as Kyoya winced. "Everything here is bright and hard and cold. Don't get me wrong. I wanted to see you so much. You are my world, after all. But...the pain was too much for me to handle, so I stayed curled up. Let's see...who came to see me...oh! My mother, your mother, Chichiri and Toya."

"My mother?" His voice took on a different tone, more wary, his eyes more intense.

"Kyoya, I am so sorry. Your mother...she's with mine now, in Heaven. A disease took her life, and your father never knew." _She resembled you so much..._

"Ah. I see. That's horrible." _Why didn't anyone notify us?_

"I know, sweetheart, I know. Okay, this is how it went down. My mother discovered me first, and mentioned some things, I can't remember. Then your mother came, explained who she was and what happened to her. Then Chichiri appeared-you know, my younger brother-and then Toya came. All of them told me I was needed elsewhere, and that you were in serious need of me."

"I can tell this isn't over."

"No, it's not. After Toya disappeared, I kind of went back in time, to the day after my mother and Chichiri died. Matron was there..."

"Matron?" He sounded confused.

"Oh, she's Violette. Violette Benoit."

"Tamaki's mother? What was she doing in Italy?"

"Yeah, we're related, and she helped raise me...anyway, she came running after my younger self, and we talked about things, then I began to look for a way out."

"And you found your way to me."

"That about sums it up, I guess."

Kyoya crushed his lips to hers, their mouths moving in a familiar way. She felt his hands caressing her back, and she leaned into the kiss. Playfully, their tongues battled for dominance. Finally, Kyoya had to put half of his body on the bed, hovering over her, kissing roughly. Her breath came in a wild gasp, and when their lips were briefly apart, he only continued to kiss along her neck.

"Sora..." he gasped, tearing reluctantly away from her. "I love you."

She smirked. "I fear I love thee more than I should. In non-Shakespearian speech, I love you, too."

"Good. I agree." His lips found hers again.

* * *

"SORA?! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Cera threw her arms around the young princess as Mori took her smooth and silky hands into his wide and callused ones.

"Thank the heavens." He smiled briefly before kissing them gently.

Kyoya leaned his head against hers. "She doesn't know everything that's happened here."

"Really?" Cera let go of her in favor of sitting down. "Well, long story short, if you didn't wake up, you were going to be left to die."

Sora blinked. "How thoughtful and kind of you all, really."

"No, not like that." Mori took the chair next to the wall and dragged it to her side. "The doctors weren't convinced you would wake up. So now, we can rub this in their snobbish faces."

Cera laughed, taking her right hand. "I'm so jubilant!"

"Ecstatic," remarked Mori, smiling once more.

"AHHHH!! SORA-CHAN'S AWAKE!!" Honey practically ran over a startled nurse as he flung himself onto Sora.

"YAY, SHE'S BACK!!" Riiko landed on the bed, giggling.

"Sora!" Elaina and Natalia cried, running into the room.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Hikaru and Kaoru followed them.

"MY DARLING NIECE!" Tamaki had a tear-stained face as he embraced Sora tightly.

Haruhi and Alexia chose to remain against the wall, smiling their appreciation.

One of the nurses looked in on the commotion. "No more than six visitors at a time!"

The anger that pulsated from them caused her to flee in terror.

Kaoru looked back at Sora. "What made you wake up?"

Natalia took his hand, curious.

Tamaki almost threw a dozen chairs into the overcrowded room. "Sit, sit! SPEAK TO ME, O SWEET AND LOVING NIECE!"

Kyoya moved so that he was laying beside her comfortably.

"Okay, this is gonna sound so weird, but I was in this void..."

* * *

King Takimaru was about to break the shocked doctor's hand when Mori stepped in. He was delighted and relieved that his only daughter awoke from her slumber. Dr. Kostos replied with a soft smile and nod, leaving him to his pride and joy.

"Sora, you are not to leave the confines of the castle without supervision, NOR are you to drive until I say so, NOR are you-"

"DADDY!" she yelled over his ranting. "I will be fine, okay? The doc said I had to wear a brace on my arm and leg for three more weeks, OKAY? (**What can I say? She's a fast healer**.) And I'm going back to Japan, OKAY? So nobody will leave me alone unless I'm in the toilet or I'm showering, OKAY?!" Kyoya gently patted her arm as he sat next to her bed, Mori now in a chair as well.

King Takimaru looked stricken. "You're leaving to Japan?"

"Yes. In three weeks, after I make a full recovery. And after we get some things settled."

"But...but...but..."

"Dad. I love you. I really do. But I need to be able to make my own decisions. For...a few years, I'm going to live in Japan. You know, see how things turn out. If they're awesome, I won't be returning to Italy for a while. If they suck...well, you'll see me sooner than you think."

"Your Majesty." Kyoya bowed politely, grinning as Sora sneaked him a wink. "May I have a word with you?"

King Takimaru nodded and left her hospital room swiftly. Kyoya followed him into another waiting area, devoid of chattering twins and love-struck teenagers.

"What is it, young man?"

"I wish to seek an audience with you. Sire..." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I am not at all sure of the future and what it holds for me, but I am certain about one thing. Your daughter. She is everything I could ever hope or dream for. Her words back there were slightly twisted. In a manner of speaking, I am all in. This is me, the true side she brought out. My future will be forever haunting if she were to leave me. However, you do not have to worry about my leaving her, for that will never happen. I am in love with Sora." He bowed once more. "And when the time comes, I ask for your blessing."

"Come out with it, lad! What do you need?"

"Your blessing, your Majesty. I wish to seek your daughter's hand in holy matrimony, if she'll have me." His eyes held no humor as he stared the King down.

King Takimaru scratched his chin. "I see. Well, then, sir, you will have to find the best tailor in Japan for your groomsmen. I believe late fall or early winter is the best time of year."

Kyoya froze. "You...are giving your permission?"

"I believe I am. I can see how much you mean to her. Heed my words, though..." His voice became dangerously low. "If you so much as harm a hair on her head..."

"I will commit suicide before I hurt her in any form or fashion."

"Good. Then off you go. I need some tea." He winked before waltzing in the direction of the cafeteria.

A quiet chuckle sounded from behind him. Mori was leaning casually against the wall, examining his fingernails with great interest.

"Mori-senpai."

"As long as I am in the wedding party, I see no reason to object to this."

"I thought you would be furious."

"Not if it makes her happy. I only wish what's best for her. I have come to see her more as a little sister than anything. However...like the king said...if you harm her in any way...I'll be the first to mend her heart." His smiled widened. "And the first to kick your sorry ass."

"Acceptable." Kyoya held out a hand. "Shall we shake on it?"

Mori smirked before taking hold of his fingers. "Done deal."

"I'll be careful to make sure it never happens."

Cera came barreling down the hallway. "Mori...Kyoya..." she panted. "Tamaki...twins...maternity ward...NOW." She caught her breath and ran back through the double doors.

Kyoya groaned. "What have they done now?"

An earsplitting crash filled the hospital. "TONO, THAT'S THE WRONG ROOM!"

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DO THINGS, HIKARU!"

"SENPAI, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"BUT HARUHI!"

"Kao-chan, what are you doing?"

"HERE, HIKARU! TAKE HER TO THE INFANT CENTER PLACE THING!"

"KAORU, HIKARU, ENOUGH!"

"Ooh, Tama-chan, if Haru-chan sees him..."

"OH, NO! ELAINA, NOT YOU, TOO!"

"I LIKE THIS GAME!!"

"NO, HARUHI! STOP IT! DADDY ORDERS YOU TO STOP!"

"LET GO OF THE BABY, TAMAKI-SENPAI!"

Mori jogged to reverse whatever the other hosts were doing. Kyoya glanced in on Sora and Natalia, who were playing cards with Alexia and Riiko. "Should I?" he asked, jerking his thumb to the chaos behind him.

Riiko jumped up and nodded. "You stay here with her! Lexi, Cera, come on!" Alexia picked her up onto her shoulders as they sprinted to settle the disaster Tamaki and the twins started.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What did you ask my father?"

"Mmm, nothing special."

"You're lying."

"And I'll keep on until the time is right."

She blinked before laughing. "I guess that's the best answer I'll get out of you."

"And don't you forget it." He leaned in to kiss her forehead.


	4. Chapter 30: Together Forever

Chapter 30: Together Forever

Tamaki jumped up and reeled in his fish with lightning speed despite its incredibly heavy weight. "Oh! OH! OH!! I CAUGHT A FISH! I CAUGHT A FISH! WAIT UNTIL MY MOTHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Leaping with joy, he smiled at Sora, who was nestled in Kyoya's arms. "WHAT KIND OF FISH IS THIS, O BELOVED NIECE?!"

She frowned. "Um, that is a...well, I have never seen anything like it, but it resembles a marlin greatly, so I'd say of the marlin family."

"MARLIN?! AI-EE!!" He jumped up and down, punching his fist in the air. "I CAUGHT A MARLIN AND YOU DIDN'T!" Hikaru launched a spoonful of mashed potatoes at him.

Kyoya leaned down to whisper in her ear,"You nasty little liar."

"Oh, like he knows."

Several weeks had passed since Sora first woke up from her coma, and the Host Club and the Italian Cavalry were celebrating on Cera's yacht out at sea. The men decided to stick around Italy a little longer. While the girls tanned and swam, the men fished off the deck, and so far, no one had caught anything bigger than Kaoru's 120-pound, 4 ft. grey shark. Mori snagged a thirty inch carp, and Tamaki finally caught his six foot marlin-like fish.

Honey and Riiko sat on the edge of the bow, looking out over the deep blue sea. Every now and then, he would sneak a small kiss on her cheek, and she would giggle in return. Only about a few days ago did the rest of the group find out about their secret engagement (only Sora had known).

Kaoru and Natalia were working on her last chapter in her latest novel, _Kingdom for a Heart, _based on the love story of Sora and Kyoya. He, too, would lean over and plant a big wet one square on her lips or jaw.

A week ago, Cera gathered up the courage to ask Mori out on a date, and to everyone's surprise, they were the newest couple of the group. He stood out over the railing, fishing alongside the other men as she finished _Wuthering Heights._

Tamaki and Hikaru, on the other hand, were now in Mori and Kyoya's positions, fighting over a rather oblivious Haruhi, who was dining on the best ootoro in Italy, Antoinette curled up by her right leg, Jasper dozing silently on the other.

Alexia was tanning herself out on the upper deck, iPod in her hand and a broad grin on her face. Two weeks back, she was accepted into USC in America, where she planned to continue her acting career, her hobby of dance on the list as well.

Elaina was laying beside her, soaking up sun as well. She and Hikaru, who was fishing beside Mori, had started a new fashion line called "ItajaP," Italian materials and colors mixed with Japanese designs.

* * *

Kyoya and Sora spoke with their fathers on the arrangement, and came to the conclusion of building some property near the main Ootori mansion. A 7 acre, 20 bedroom, 13 bath estate was in the making, complete with an outdoor pool, pool house, kitchen and dining room, computer room, small library, and animal romp room (for Raja and Jasper). He only wanted the best for her, and she wanted him to be happy.

Finally, he had told her about the conversation between himself and her father. At first, she was skeptical that her father just easily allowed him permission, but then realized that Kyoya wanted to marry her and wound up buried under the sheets in his bedroom a few minutes later. They both understood that with this privilege came self-control, and they agreed to establish said control soon. But, Sora made it very clear that the minute she was out of high school, they were to "start cooking in the oven." Kyoya was so overjoyed at the prospect of children that they were behind a locked door once more.

Suddenly, Cera squealed from behind her book. "OH MY GOD!" She threw the book down and grabbed Elaina and wiggled with delight. "Turn it up some!"

Riiko reached over to crank up the volume on the satellite radio.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"

_Hustlers shooting eight-ball  
__Throwing darts at the wall  
__Feeling damn near ten feet tall  
__Here she comes, Lord help us all  
__Ol' T.W's girlfriend  
__Done slapped him right outta his chair  
__Poor old boy, it ain't his fault  
__It's so hard not to stare_

_At that honkytonk badonkadonk  
__Keeping perfect rhythm  
__Make you wanna swing along  
__Got it going on like Donkey Kong  
__And OOH-EE!  
__Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
__There oughta be a law  
__Get the sheriff on the phone  
__Lord have mercy!  
__How'd she even get them britches one  
__With that honkytonk badonkadonk_

_Now, honey you can't blame her  
__For what her mama gave her  
__It ain't right to hate her  
__For working that moneymaker  
__Band shuts down at two  
__But we're hanging out till three  
__We hate to see her go  
__But love to watch her leave_

_With that honkytonk badonkadonk  
__Keeping perfect rhythm  
__Make you wanna swing along  
__Got it going on like Donkey Kong  
__And OOH-EE!  
__Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
__There oughta be a law  
__Get the sheriff on the phone  
__Lord have mercy!  
__How'd she even get them britches one  
__With that honkytonk badonkadonk_

Mori laughed as Cera twirled the irritated Elaina around, singing along with the country song.

"OH, COME ON, ELAINA! DON'T BE SUCH A BUZZ KILL!!"

Sora shook her head as Elaina snatched back whatever dignity she had left and marched back to the upper deck. "Kyoya?" She twirled a ring of her hair on her finger, gazing up into his face.

The sun made her eyes sparkle even more as he looked back down at her. "Yes, love?"

"Do you...remember that promise I made to you? Way back when?"

_Was it really several months ago? I have been away from you for too long. _"Yes, I believe I do."

"Well, the city is holding a giant celebration for my homecoming, and there's going to be fireworks and a carnival..." Raja lifted his head so he could be petted. "Spoiled kitten," she muttered, amused.

"The others can attend the carnival," he whispered into her ear. "I want that single spot devoid of any human life except for us."

Sora nodded, but continued, "How are we going to manage giving them the slip?"

"Mm, I think I have everything under control."

* * *

Riiko gazed out over the waves, her tiny arms wound around her knees. With Mori's help, Cera and Sora (the only two people who'd ever docked a boat in their lives) anchored off-shore and the others took small lifeboats to the beach, where everyone was enjoying the waves and sand. Cera was snoozing under a wide umbrella, Tamaki played fetch with Antoinette and Jasper, Honey and Riiko snuggled by the water's edge, Haruhi read some interesting brochures on weddings, and the others were engaged in a volleyball match, Raja amusing all by following the ball back and forth between sides.

The Capo twins, Sora and Alexia removed their T-shirts and shorts, revealing nicely toned bodies and very sexy bikinis, perfect for the sunny day. Kyoya and Mori had long since removed their sweaty shirts, and the twins were comfortable in muscle tees and trunks. They played girls vs. boys.

Alexia, for once relaxed and playful, yelled across the court. "Serve!" She sent the ball flying over to the other side.

Mori met her hit with a bump to Hikaru, who bumped it to Kyoya, who set it over the net.

Natalia dived for the ball. "I got it!" She sent it over to Elaina, who set it up for Sora.

"SPIKE!" She slammed her right hand into the ball, and it tore into the sand. Raja streaked after it, but Hikaru tossed it back over the net in time.

Kaoru whistled. "Nicely down, Mikage."

"Anytime, Hitachiin." She winked at Kyoya. "You know you like it, babe."

He shook his head, laughing. "Sure thing, Sora."

Mori grinned. "We'll get them this time."

Next, Natalia served. She hit a graceful arch over to the boys' side, where it was retaliated with a spike from Hikaru, who yelled in triumph as Sora and Alexia dived for it, missing it by inches. Raja crashed into Alexia as she reached for it.

"Score is tied!" shouted Kaoru, giving his brother a high-five.

Natalia growled. "It's war now."

"Alas, if only you were with us when we had a snow war," lamented Sora. "You would've been a great addition. Though probably not on my side," she added, winking slyly.

Mori took aim carefully. Sora was always ready to hit, and the twins were guarding either corner, leaving Alexia as the weak link. "Serve." He hit it hard.

It flew directly into Alexia's path, as he predicted. She jumped up to meet it, but it hit the net instead. "Damn!" she yelled, stomping a foot into the sand. This time, the tiger was able to reach the volleyball in time, and so Riiko threw them a new one as Raja happily played with his.

"Who's winning?" called Tamaki as he launched the frisbee into the waves, and the dogs rushed after it in an instant.

"Guys!" bellowed Hikaru. "The girls suck most entirely!"

Pissed, Elaina spiked the ball over, where it hit him square in the face. "Hope it leaves a mark," she yelled as Sora and Alexia laughed their approval.

Natalia blew him a raspberry. "First one to ten wins!"

"YOU'RE ON!!"

* * *

Honey smiled as Mori settled himself besides Cera, who was snoring slightly. "How was the game, Takashi?"

He shrugged. "We lost ten to five. Those girls really know their revenge."

Cera smiled beside herself. "I told you not to muck with them. See where it landed you?"

Mori ran his fingers through her hair. "It was fun, nonetheless. Go back to 'sleep.'"

Riiko took a sip of her orange soda. "When are you leaving Japan to tour Europe?"

Honey squeezed her hand. "In a few weeks. Have you heard? Takashi was accepted into Harvard!"

"OOH, that really nice school in the States?"

Cera frowned, sitting up. "You never told me this."

He nuzzled her ear affectionately. "I'm still not sure whether I should go or not."

"HEADS UP!" The volleyball came whizzing past their heads. Sora waved to them. "Sorry! Tamaki was trying to spike, and I guess he did!"

The King was ecstatic. "I hit it farther than you did! Mother, are you watching this?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and went back to reading his novel.

"Then, when we come back, we can get married!" Riiko clapped her hands at the thought.

Cera leaned over to muss with her short chestnut hair. "And your maid of honor will be..."

"Hee, hee...Sora-chan! You're going to be her maid of honor at her wedding, right?"

The beach went quiet as all eyes went to Sora or Kyoya. They paused their activities. "What?"

_Oh, crap. We never told them._

_Mori-senpai was supposed to inform them..._

_Tamaki's going to kill me...!_

_If that baka says anything..._

"MOTHER?! IS THIS TRUE?! HAVE YOU FINALLY DEFILED MY NIECE'S INNOCENCE?! WAS THAT WHAT YOU TWO WERE DOING THAT NIGHT?!" He yelped as one of the large conch shells narrowly missed his head by centimeters.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue: Fireworks

The Genova Independence Day celebration was even larger than last year. Princess Sora's homecoming was very exciting, and the entire city was covered from head to toe in decorations of the variety: balloons, streamers, ribbons, posters, signs, paper confetti, exotic animals, and the biggest parade in the history of the country. More than two hundred floats were being prepped for the big night, with over two thousands men, women and children participating in the march.

Too bad the guest of honor wouldn't be making her appearance tonight.

Cera tried to remove as much weight as possible from sitting on Mori's shoulders, but he didn't seem to mind. Her red babydoll dress was slightly coming up, so she tugged it back down. "Takashi, do you know who's helping Sora get ready?" she yelled over the loud music.

"I'm not sure," he shouted back, "but Mitsukuni and Riiko haven't arrived, so I dare say she's with them." He fixed the collar on his sleeveless shirt, pulling his slacks up.

Natalia tugged on her giant hat, her sparkly green shirt shimmering, the design on her jeans glowing from the various lights. "Have Kaoru and Hikaru returned with popcorn?"

Elaina laughed and twirled with the rhythm of the music, clad in a blue see-through shirt wearing a black undershirt and jeans. "Nope!"

Alexia wiped the sweat off her brow, her white dress sticking to her thighs. "I just hope Tamaki and Haruhi don't take forever in the souvenir shop! The parade's about to start!"

Just then, Haruhi appeared holding an armful of hats, wreaths and necklaces. "Sorry I took so long! Tamaki-senpai couldn't decide what color to get the lot of you, so I just grabbed a bunch, paid and left!" Her outfit was simple, just a pair of Bermudas and a pink tank-top.

Tamaki popped into the space beside Mori and Elaina, donning a polo and jeans. "Hello, all!"

"IT'S STARTING!" roared Hikaru and Kaoru over the crowd, making their way through with the popcorn and cotton candy, wearing the same as Tamaki. "They're playing Captain Jack!!"

The first and second floats consisted of earth-friendly environmentalists throwing free T-shirts to the crowd, followed by several Army floats. By the tenth float, Cera was swaying along with the steady beat of Ricky Martin, the popular Latino artist. Alexia twirled in her spot, her relaxed demeanor thrown to the winds as she danced crazily. Hikaru and Kaoru spun in wide circles, laughing and having a grand time. Mori swung Cera around in his arms. Tamaki and Haruhi danced just as wildly.

_She's into superstitions  
__Black cats and voodoo dolls  
__I feel a premonition  
__That girl's gonna make me fall  
__She's into new sensations  
__New kicks in the candlelight  
__She's got a thrill ambition  
__For everyday and night  
__She'll make you take your clothes off  
__And go dancing in the rain  
__She make you live the crazy life  
__But she'll take away your pain  
__Like a bullet to your brain_

_Upside, inside out  
__She's living la vida loca  
__She'll push and pull you down  
__Living la vida loca  
__Her lips are devil red  
__And her skin's the color of mocha  
__She will wear you out  
__Living la vida loca  
__Living la vida loca  
__Living la vida loca_

Cera giggled. "Oh, Mori, isn't it the life?" She jumped off his shoulders. "I love a good parade!"

"_C'est la vie, mes amis!" _Tamaki yelled.

Kaoru grabbed Natalia and kissed her deeply. "He ain't lying!"

Elaina threw her hands into the air. "I am tired of behaving. Let's boogey!" Just then, one of Japan's most popular artists came over the speakers, booming.

_I've been searching for a man  
__All across Japan  
__Just to find, to find my Samurai  
__Someone who is strong  
__But still a little shy  
__Yes, I need, I need my Samurai_

_Aye aye aye  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colors in the sky  
__Aye aye aye  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colors in the sky_

"I love this song! DJ Mystik is so awesome!" shouted Cera to Mori, who was busy kissing her neck and collarbone.

Hikaru jumped up and down. "I like this next float! So many ways of making it bright!" He nodded his head in time with the music. "And this song, so amazing!" At the moment they were playing the DDR version of Speed Over Beethoven.

After the songs were over, the live music kicked in. Several famous European bands, including Kamelot and Epica, were playing on floats, and a few pop singers sang a few songs, as well. A large marching band came next, playing the national anthem. Riiko and Honey were leading the front, waving and grinning wide, wearing the most ludicrous band uniforms in the universe.

"YOU GUYS!!" Alexia laughed her head off. "NOT FAIR!"

They only laughed and waved at them. Three hours later, after the final float with King Takimaru and his servants waving enthusiastically, the fireworks started. Every shape possible was formed with thousands of tiny lights as they boomed and crackled above their heads. Riiko and Honey joined them after a while.

Mori grew silent as he realized what looked wrong about the picture. _I will never stop loving her, not until I die. Even then, this feeling won't cease._

_Kyoya...damn you, you lucky bastard._

* * *

The fireworks display could be seen three miles in the fields surrounding the Palazzo dei Mikage. Kyoya gazed at the dark sky to watch as they exploded into dazzling lights. He gently kissed her shoulder blade. "This is one of the best nights I have had in a long time."

She trailed a line of kisses down the contours of his chest. "Isn't it? Aren't we lucky?" A shiver crawled down her spine as he caressed her back gently with his fingertips. "And I'm starting to get a little chilly. Did you bring a blanket besides the one?"

Chuckling, he reached over her body and withdrew a large fleece blanket from the picnic basket he brought. "Of course. I had no idea how late we were going to stay out here."

Sora gently nudged him. "Can you lean the blanket against the tree? I want to watch."

He supported himself on his elbows as he hovered over her. "Now why would I do that when I can stay like this?" He lowered his upper torso onto hers, causing her to tremble. "You can't imagine how this feels."

She kissed his biceps. "It feels wonderful, being back in your arms again. But I really want to watch the fireworks."

Defeated, Kyoya spread the thick blanket around the trunk of the tree and laid against it, as Sora laid on his chest, looking up at the sky. Two huge flower-shaped rockets boomed in the night air. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, oohing and aahing as well.

"Kyoya?"

"Hm?"

"If we had a little more time in the world, what would you do with it?"

"I would always do this, if I could."

"Sit outside under the stars, naked?"

"Ha, ha! Yes, I suppose. Just being with you is enough."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Sora?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Let's make a promise, right now."

"A promise? What for?"

"That we will never leave each other over a stupid argument or something. Nor shall I ever allow you to walk anywhere a car may be. You will drive or be driven."

"I like this pact. Let's add another one."

"Such as?"

"When we're a family-"

"We are a family."

"No, I mean legally."

"Ah. I see."

"When we're a family, with children of our own, I want to show them the world the way I want it to be. Not as a schedule or a limit, but as life itself. The wonders it holds. And we'll show them together, as one."

"I believe we have already become one."

"We have. Just as husband and wife, okay? We're still in high school, but we're almost done. I want to teach our children the values of life, joy and love, the greatest emotions this universe has to offer. I want them to know how much love surrounds them, and I want to give them the family I never truly had."

"And we'll be doing this together?"

"Always and forever."

"Is that your final answer?"

"It will be for eternity."

"I love you, Sora Mikage."

"I love you, too, Kyoya Ootori."

"In the near future, I hope it will be Sora Ootori."

"Don't worry. You won't see me betting against myself."

"Heh. I guess you're right."

"I'm always right. It's that women's intuition, you know?"

"Look, the finale." At least twenty at a time, the fireworks exploded in the sky, boom after boom.

"Kyoya, I want to hear your voice until the day I die, okay?"

"That's a promise."

"You swear?"

"I swear. And I want the same of you."

"I promise."

"I will never leave you. Please grasp that. You mean the world to me, and I'm sure it's the same for you." He smiled a crooked smile. "Am I wrong?"

"No." Smiling, she reached up to kiss him. "So let's keep it that way."

**_The End_**


End file.
